


Pure

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Public Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy, Holly, and eighties night at a bar in the city they're visiting on tour.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!
> 
> There's never enough Holly/Suzy, so I thought I'd write some more!

Suzy wasn't usually one for this type of thing. 

She didn't go to bars, she didn't do the whole PDA thing, she certainly didn't flirt in public. 

She also didn't wear neon rainbow spandex dresses, and she didn't usually let herself be dragged into the nearest bathroom. 

And yet. 

It helped that they were in a different state, during a tour. 

And it helped that the bar was pretty empty to begin with, so it wasn’t like anyone would visit them. A lesbian bar in the middle of the touristy part of a big city didn’t get that much traffic, it seemed.

At least, not on a Tuesday night. 

Nobody had recognized them.

And now they were in the single occupant restroom, and Holly was shoving Suzy against the door, her hands going into Suzy's hair, getting Suzy's lipstick all over her own mouth.

Suzy's purse fell down to the ground, and Holly grinned, turning her baseball cap around. 

She'd looked at the vast offering of female fashions that the eighties had offered, and decided to go in drag. 

It really was lucky that they'd scoured that thrift store, after they'd seen the fliers posted around town. 

And now Holly was soul kissing Suzy, fingers sticky with hair spray, and she was rolling her hips, moving her hands down to grab Suzy's ass through the spandex. 

“I wanna feel your pussy,” Holly said, and she shoved Suzy's dress down - Suzy wasn't wearing a bra, and Holly shoved her breasts together, licking Suzy's nipples, then taking one into her mouth and sucking. 

“Fuck, Holly!” 

Suzy knocked Holly's hat off, her fingers in Holly's hair, her hips bucking. 

“Hmmm?”

Holly looked up at Suzy through her eyelashes. 

She was grinning, letting go of one nipple to kiss it, then moving to the other one, sucking on it gently, just enough to make Suzy writhe against her. 

“Hols, you're being a tease,” Suzy whined. 

It was a proper whine, a long, drawn out syllable. 

Holly slid her knee between Suzy's legs, and Suzy groaned, grinding down on it. 

Holly's jeans were going to have a nice wet patch. 

Oh well. 

It was a dark bar. 

“If I'm being a tease,” Holly said, her tone light, almost sweet, “why don't you tell me what it is you want, hm?”

“Hols,” Suzy whined again, and she rolled her hips, her dress riding up even farther, baring her skimpy underwear to the air.

She’d insisted on the tiny thong, since… well, she was going to be wearing such a small dress, she didn’t want to worry about panty lines, right?

Holly, in her jeans and boxers and high tops, had shrugged.

But now Holly was smirking as she crouched down, one hand sliding up Suzy’s smooth thigh, and she made deliberate eye contact.

“Is this what you want, sweetheart? I don’t think I heard you say anything, could you speak up?”

“Holly Conrad, you are the actual worst,” grumbled Suzy, and she grabbed Holly by the hair to kiss her, so that they were pressed tightly together, breast to breast, breathing each other’s breath, as Holly’s fingers slid past the thin scrap of fabric, to tease along Suzy’s slit. 

“Does that mean you want me to stop?”

Holly kept her hand in place, but stopped moving it.

Her fingers were already slick with Suzy’s arousal, and she was pressing her own thighs together, her own arousal building inside of her like a volcano. 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Suzy said, in a long suffering tone of voice. “Please don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what?”

“Don’t stop touching me.”

“I’m touching you all over baby,” said Holly, and her grin was getting wider, at Suzy’s exaggerated pout.

“Don’t stop touching your hand to my pussy,” said Suzy. 

“You mean… like this?”

Holly ran her fingers along Suzy’s vulva, grinding the heel of her hand into Suzy’s clit, and Suzy groaned, as Holly’s fingers gently stroked along the thin, curly hair.

“Oh,” Suzy mumbled, “oh _fuck_ , Holly….”

Suzy was going weak in the knees, as Holly’s fingers slid between her labia, diddling her clit with the very tip of one finger, barely dipping the other one into Suzy, as Suzy covered her own mouth with one hand, so as not to be heard above the familiar strains of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. 

“Like that? Is that what you want?”

Holly’s eyes were dark as they stared into Suzy’s, and her other hand was on Suzy’s breast now, squeezing it, pulling the nipple between thumb and forefinger then twisting it, just hard enough to make Suzy’s knees weak.

Suzy leaned heavily against the door, and she was trembling. 

“Oh god,” Suzy groaned. “Yes, please, more, more… oh, fuck yes!”

“Like that?” Holly swirled her finger, going a little deeper, and Suzy’s internal muscles tried to pull Holly’s finger in deeper. 

“Yes, oh god, Holly, yes, please, please….”

And Holly sank her finger in, all the way to the knuckle.

She kissed Suzy with her whole mouth, kneading Suzy’s breast, and then she added another finger, curling it in the familiar “come hither” motion, finding the familiar change in texture that signified Suzy’s g-spot.

Suzy wailed into their kiss, her hips bucking forward, and more fluid dribbled down onto Holly’s hand, soaking her palm, dripping down her wrist.

Suzy was crying, just a little bit, the way she always did when she was really, really turned on.

Her mascara was running down her face.

It was, hands down, one of her best looks, as far as Holly was concerned.

There was a bit of mascara on Holly’s own cheeks, actually, where they were pressing together, and then they were kissing each other again, as Holly began to thrust, her thumb rotating over the hardness of Suzy’s clit, her fingers sucked into the wetness.

“Another,” Suzy gasped into Holly’s mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Another finger, please?”

“You sure? Are you absolutely sure that’s what you want? You feel pretty tight to me, would a third finger be too much?”

She was twisting Suzy’s nipple, and then they were kissing again, her tongue against Suzy’s, and they were panting.

“Please, Holly, _please_ , I need it, please, I’m so close….”

“Well,” said Holly, “I guess, since you said please….” 

She slid a third finger in, and she curled them carefully, beginning to thrust them in and out, hard enough that her own arm was gonna get tired, if she kept this up much longer.

She wasn’t going to need to keep up much longer, though - Suzy was tightening up, and her face was beginning to open up like a flower, as her hips hunched forward, and then she was cumming, squirt drooling out of her, to splatter onto Holly’s leopard print high tops, and Holly grinned up at Suzy, as Suzy panted and shook, the aftershocks of her orgasm squeezing Holly’s fingers tightly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Suzy groaned, and she kissed Holly again, lazily this time, easily, her fingers clutching at Holly’s big t-shirt.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Holly murmured, nuzzling into Suzy’s neck, slowly withdrawing her wet fingers.

“Mmm,” said Suzy, and then she was… grabbing Holly by the shoulders, shoving her towards the sink, and she was just… dropping to her knees, heedless of the wet floor, shoving Holly’s baggy jeans down, taking Holly’s boxers with it, and she was just… pushing her face into Holly’s cunt.

Holly made a surprised noise, and she tangled her fingers in Suzy’s stiff hair, her hips rocking forward, as Suzy began to lick her, using two fingers to hold Holly open, and then she was licking Holly’s clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking, and holy… fuck, oh god….

Holly bucked her hips forward, trying not to get Suzy in the nose, but Suzy didn’t seem to care, and she just rode it out, using her tongue on Holly’s clit, then her nose, as she began to slide her tongue in and out of Holly.

Holly came in a rush, and she shuddered, more fluid dripping out of her, and her toes were curling, the heat of it throbbing through her like a plague of locusts, devouring everything in its path, leaving her limp and panting, as Suzy smirked up at her.

“Wow,” Holly mumbled, as Suzy stood up slowly, then kissed Holly, sharing the familiar-alien taste. 

“I like to think I’m pretty good,” Suzy said, and she rubbed noses with Holly, giving her bunny kisses.

Holly grinned.

“Your makeup is a mess,” she told Suzy.

“I’ll fix it in a minute,” Suzy said, and then she was giggling. “I feel like this is the most purely eighties thing we could do.”

“What, fuck in a lesbian bar’s bathroom?”

“Yeah.”

“Nah,” said Holly. “If you wanted it to be purely eighties, we’d be doing lines of cocaine.”

Suzy cackled, and they were both laughing so hard they didn’t even notice the banging on the door.

They’d be out in a few minutes, after Suzy fixed her makeup and Holly pulled her pants up.

But for now… they were going to enjoy the aftershocks, and the delight of each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me at my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
